Why wont you love me back?
by WapahaniRaiders
Summary: Kiba and May have never really liked each other but never really hated each other either.  A happy medium I guess you could say.  But when the time comes for Kiba to imprint, he starts to pay more attention May, especially after a deadly mission.  How can he convince her that they were meant to be, even with the unbelieveable odds against them.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters!

Chapter One

"Inuzuka! You are to go to the Konoha Hospital right this instance!" Snapped the blond hokage, bringing her fist down on to her wooden desk, causing the big white dog beside me to jump up. Akamaru leaned against my side and pressed his cold wet nose into my hand as I examined the new crack that is now in the middle of the unsuspecting desk.

"But Lady Hokage, there is really no need-" She interrupted me and I did not like that. Since I was almost twenty years old, I was getting closer to when I'll be able to take over my clan as the alpha, and pretty much any kind of situation where I was put in my place, made my blood boil. As much as I wanted to defy her, I knew it wouldn't sit well with my mother to have her know that I wouldn't obey a simple command. Especially one made by the Hokage.

"I said now! Or I'll have you removed from the active duty roster faster than you can take a kunai out and throw it at its intended target!" Her forehead started to twitch with anger, and her fist stared to glow with chakra, and I could sense the killers intent _rolling _off of her.

"Yes ma'am." I sigh in defeat, mostly because I wanted to live. but even though my alpha blood wanted me to put her in her place so bad, she is several ranks higher than me. She's a sannin for crying out loud! And she is the one who hands out my missions. And not to mention, she could kill me, not even bat an eyelash, and get away with it. 'She probably wouldn't even have a hard time sleeping at night afterwards.' I thought.

She dismissed me with a huff and a glared at me while I walk dejectedly to the doors with Akamaru by my side, past my teammates, and made my way out of the Hokage building to the hospital. I don't even see why I have to go to the hospital. There is nothing wrong with me other than the slight after affects of a poisonous gas. But other than that, there was no reason why I should be taking up place in the hospital when there could be an even sicker person that could use more help than I do. But on the bright side, Shino and Hinata have to give the report and not me! When we reach the hospital, I bend down to Akamaru's level and playfully pull on his ears.

"Sorry buddy. No dogs allowed in the hospital." Akamaru whines dejectedly and lies down by the entrance to wait until I came back out. I stand up and walk through the hospital doors and go up to the front desk where a blond girl was sitting organizing papers.

"Excuse me-" I started to say, but was interrupted by the blond reception lady as she looked up and made a sqeuling sound that made me want to cringe when she saw my face. She seems familiar. Where have I seen her before? She smells like a bunch of other men . . . and sex. _Ooooohhhhhh... Oops._

"Hey Kiba! How are you? I haven't seen you in a while." I didn't like the way she was so familiar with me. Just because we had sex does not mean she knows me or I want to know her. And yes I was drunk, but my sense are ridiculously close to perfect. But when a girl gives herself to me, who am I to say no?

"Hey, um, how are you doing?" What was her name again? Uh, why do I care?

"I'm doing fine! Uh, can I help you with something, Mr. Inuzuka?" The way she said it suggested she meant something else. And I was not in the mood for _that_ right now. Especially with the way she smells. She smells like alcohol and sex along with the scents of three other men.

"Uh, yes. Lady Hokage set me here to get checked out. There was an incident with a poisonous gas. "

"Oh my! Are you alright?" She didn't give me a chance to answer. Not that I cared, she sounded like she didn't care. "Well, you are in luck. Miss Haruno is in. She can take look at you." She seemed disappointed that she didn't get to help me in that _way, _or that she wouldn't be the one to play doctor on me. I was, for one relieved.

"No offense or anything, but what can Sakura do for me?" I was a little skeptical of what she can do for me. Even though I know she has studied under the Hokage and everything, but I don't want to die because she doesn't know what the hell she's doing.

"Well, for starters, I can make sure that the poison hasn't spread anywhere that wont harness you abilities as a ninja and that you won't die. How does that sound, Inuzuka?" I turned around to see the pink haired doctor in blue scrubs, hand on hip, looking at me like she would rather not help me. She was livid. _Oops._ I hadn't even heard her come up behind me. But man did she look good in the scrubs. They hugged her curves perfectly. And I mentally slapped myself. I need to get laided. Because I just thought that she was sexy in her doctors uniform.

"Uh, that sounds great Sakura." I sheepishly rub the back of my head and smile, hoping to calm her down. I don't have to smell to know that she is pissed off. But she smells _really _good. And I don't want the ticked off doctor looking over me when she knows a hundred possible different ways to kill me.

"It's Dr. Haruno to you." She said, giving me the cold shoulder. The alpha in me did not like that at all. I wanted to take her challenge. I wanted to put her in her place. Then I realize something. She has to help me, because I was sent here by the Hokage. And she couldn't deny her master. I smirk knowing this and decide that I would push her buttons just a little bit for the hell of it. Let's see how far I can press Haruno's buttons before she snaps at me. After all, my alpha male blood-line trait wont allow her to be so . . . What is the word? Disrespectful of me.

She doesn't know what she just got herself into. Well _Dr. _Haruno, let just see who got has what it takes to be the real alpha around here.

Haruno, let just see who got has what it takes to be the real alpha around here.

Author Note: This is my first Naruto fiction that I actually decided to write out. Please comment and review and whatever else!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters!

Author Note: Thank you to all those that reviewed. It makes me happy to see reviews about my story. Well, here is chapter two! Enjoy! And if you noticed, than yes, I did repost this story. I just didn't like how I was rushig things. So I hope this is a better read.

And another thing! I'm using word pad because there is something wrong with my microsoft word thing, so therefore, I don't have spell check. Sorry if there are any silly little mistakes.

Chapter Two

I follow Haruno until she leads me into a small examining room. She opens the door and lets me go in first. She steps in after me and closes the door and leans against the counter opposite of me. She starts to leaf through my medical file and then adds some notes into it. She then closes my file and sets it behind her.

"Okay Inuzuka, can you take a seat on the examing table, please." She motions to the table that I am leaning against. I smirk and do as she asks.

"Can you remove your shirt?" She starts to pull off the sethscope that was around her neck. I remove my muscle shirt slowly, making a show of showing off all of my muscles. When I finally pulled my shirt over my head, I noticed that her face was a lovely shade of pink. And I could smell a faint scent of her arousal.

"How did the posion enter you body?" Her eyes scanned my torso for any wounds, trying to be professional now.

"It was a mist-like gas." She nodded her head and wrote some more notes into my file. She steps up to me and unknowingly stands between my knees. I am by no means attracted to Sakura( _I swear!)_, but when a girl stands that close to me, I cant help but get excited.

"Take a deep breath." she stuck the could sethscope to my chest above my heart and I hissed at the sudden coldness and closeness.

"Let it out." She moved it around listening to my heart and how my lungs sounded. Then she moved it to my back. Shes to busy concentrating on me to notice the bulge in my lap. Ironic right?

When she deemed my heart and lungs find, she pulled out this little thing that she used to look in my eyes, ears, and nose. She finally steps back and writes more notes into my file. And I sigh in relief.

"Well, I dont see anything wrong wiht you. You can leave, but come back tomorrow. Just incase it was a posion that attacks the immune system."

"They have posions that can do that?" That would have been nice to know.

"Yes they do. But don't worry. They usually aren't very successful. The only ones who could do it successfully are Lady Tsunade and me." Well thats not a reflief. Haruno could posion me without batting an eyelash. ' Maybe shes not as weak as I thought.'

"Just come back tomorrow. And then I will give you a clean bill of health so you can go back out and di your ninja duties, alright?" She gives me a sweet smile and I can't help but smile back. She seems to forgive me and the alpha in me isn't so pissed anymore. May I don't need to push Haruno's buttons. There was a sharp beeping sound all of the sudden that made me want to put my hands over my ears, but that would make me look like a child. And I really didn't want to look like that infront of her. Sakura fumbles for something in her pocket pulls out a little black square. It comes to mind that it is a beeper.

"Shit! I gotta go Kiba. Theres an emergency in with Lady Tsunade. I'll see you at the get together later tonight?" Once a week, the Rookie Nine and Neji, Tenten, and sadly Lee get together and go drinking. She didn't wait for my reply, she just ran out oft here and to the Hokage building. Well, I guess I could leave now. Akamaru will be happy to see me, even though I've only been inside less than an hour. But I have to come back tommorrow.

I pull my shirt on and walk out the door and and down the hallway to the enternce. As soon as I step out the door, I was assulted by a big white fur wall. And the said white fur wall started to lick my face like he hadn't seen me in years.

"Hey buddy!"

"Woof!"

"Did you miss me?" He barked at me as if to say, 'No shit Sherlock.'

"Do you want to go home now, boy?" I ask him while affectionetly pulling on his ears. He whined pitifully as if to say _'Yes please!'_

"Well, lets go boy!" He jumps ahead of me and we race until we get to the Inuzuka Compound. I run up to the main house(my house) and run through the front door, ignoring my moms cries of asking where the hell had I been.

I run up the stairs and down the hallway, into my room and shut the door after Akamaru walks in. I kick off my shoes and the gear that Shino broght home for me, because I can smell him on it. I just knock it to the ground and do a face plant into the bed, not even bothering to pull the deep red comforter over me. And Akamaru climbs up next to me and lays on my legs. Well, now I don't have to worry about being cold. And in a few minutes, I am out like a light.

{TIME SKIP}

"KIBA!" My mom yells at me from the bottom of the stairs. When I don't respode, she yells again. Thats when I notice that I'm hot. Not the its-stuffy-in-here-or-is-that-just-me? hot. Like I am sweating.

"Akamaru. . . . Get off of me. . . " I hear him get up from his spot on the ground and press his cold nose in my face.

"Kiba! If you don't answer me this instant!" She started stomping up the stairs, stomped down the hallway, and slammed the door open.

"What is wrong with you boy? Are you sick?" She asks. Fashbacks to when the ninja threw the posionous gas at me, when I was stunned afterwards and unable to move, and of Tsunade yelling at me to go to the hosptial to be checked out, and of Sakura telling me to come back tommorrow to make sure the gas didn't affect my immune system.

"Mom. . . ."

"What is it pup?"

"Go get Sakura Haruno." And the rest was a blur.

_**PLEASE READ AUTHOR NOTE!**_

Author Note: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I just couldn't find anything to write about and also I had a lot of drama going on in my life. A few weeks ago, some idjit thought it would be funny to write a threat to shoot up the school and so we had state, county, and sheriff cops at our school for a week and a half. Now I go to a small school in the country side that is literally in the middle of a corn field, so I'm not use to all the cops around.

Secondly, as you all may know, it is tornado season and one day, just as we were all about to leave the high school, they made us all come back in bacause of a tornado warning. My friend Catelyn and I were in the designated tornado shelters and she was more concerened about not getting home than the impending tornado. (She's not -never- in the right state of mind.) Eventually they let us leave.

And thirdly, my aunt's birthday is coming up tommorrow (May 16) and if you read my other story, you already know that she died of her second battle of cancer around five months ago. It was really tragic. It started out as Cervical cancer and it had spread to her liver, kidneys, and her spine. So this Story is dedicated to her! Please review! I love your reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note: Thank you for reading my story this far! Here is chapter three! Enjoy!

Chapter Three

I was in and out of it for the next few hours. It was like looking through a tunnel. It was hard for my eyes to adjust to the bright white lights above me. _Am I dead?_

I heard voices and sensed movement around me, but I couldn't make out anything. It all sounded panicky and urgent. It was making my already pounding head hurt more. And why did it feel like I just kissed the sun? I feel so hot and dehydrated.

I open my eyes and see the worried faces of my mother and big sister. And then Sakura came into view. But she wasn't looking at me. She was looking at a syringe in her hand and was calibrating how much morphine she was going to give me. Then she looked down at me and smiled.

"You'll feel better after this Kiba. I promise." She then gingerly picked up my arm and penetrated the soft flesh in the crease of my elbow. She disposed of the needle and put her cool hand to my forehead. She brushed my shaggy hair out of my eyes and gave me a sweet smile.

Then, all of the sudden, I didn't even notice the pounding headache or the burning sensation. Nor did I hear my mom and sister fret over me anymore. I just notice Sakura and the way she looked and the way she smelled. Then all of it faded away and I felt better. I felt relieved. Maybe it was the morphine that was working. But I wasn't feeling sleepy. Then it was all gone.

I laid still in case any slight movement caused my aliment to kick back up again. But it didn't and I sat up despite my mother and sister's attempt to push me back down.

"He's fine. I gave him the antidote to the poison that was affecting him. He practically as good as new; although you shouldn't be moving around too much, I'll give you that."

"What kind of poison was it?" asked my sister.

"Lady Tsunade and I are not sure yet. We are still conducting tests on it, but even though we don't know about its origins, or makers, we were able to make an antidote. I'll expect you tomorrow for a checkup Kiba."

"Thank you very much Sakura." My mother gave her a hug, which she awkwardly returned.

"You are welcome Mrs. Inuzuka."(I know a lot of you writers use the Japanese honorifics, but I just don't want to mess with them. I was born in America, and I will use our honorifics.)

"Please, call me Tsume you saved my sons life. You are forever in our debt. That is an Inuzuka Promise."

"Alright, Tsume, make sure your son gets to the hospital tomorrow so I can examine him." She looked at me one last time before she gave me a sweet smile and left my bedroom.

The next day, my mom dragged me to Haruno's appointment and she gave me a clean bill of health after poking and prodding me. A few weeks pass and I haven't been given a mission since and I was really on edge. But that doesn't mean me and Akamaru can slack on our training. We were at the training grounds when an Anbu officer 'dropped' in.

"Inuzuka. You are to report to the Hokage's office immediately." I turned around to see an  
>Anbu standing a little ways beside me. I knew it was Neji, even though he tried to disguise his voice. I nodded my head and stood up. It still bothered me, that even with my heightened senses that I could still be snuck up on.<p>

"Come on Akamaru. Looks like we've got another mission!" _About damn time! _She must need a tracking team. We take off toward the Hokage's Office, and I can smell that Sakura has been this way recently. Maybe we are going on the same mission together? Nah. I highly doubt it. She doesn't really have any experience with tracking.

I enter the Hokage building and run up the stairs and to the office where I can smell Tsunade and Sakura. I can smell anticipation and adrenaline. And maybe a little bit of fear? I open the door and step in. I bow to the Hokage, and stand up.

"Inuzuka, how nice of you to join us so quickly." Tsunade said. I walk to her desk and stand with arms by my side.

"We have a problem. A major problem. It seems that a crime lord has decided to make a new weapon."

"What kind of weapon?"

"A new poison. At first, when it was created, it was so harmless. It was only meant to stun a person so that one would be able to get away, and or disable a person quickly who is too dangerous to get to close to without causing too much unnecessary death or injury. But now it has been altered to a very high level toxic gas." She said gravely.

"Luckily I had some Anbu retrieve some and Sakura and I were able to find an antidote."

"That's what it was! How come you wouldn't tell me what it was?" Sakura exclaimed.

"I didn't want you to get too involved." Was all she said.

"So, where do I, Akamaru, and Sakura come in?" I ask.

"You and Akamaru are to track down these makers and stop their production of this toxic weapon and be the primary attackers. Sakura well come as the healer and the backup." Well, at least I'll have back up.

"Any questions?"

"Yeah," said Sakura. "When do we leave? And who is the team captain?"

"As soon as you are both ready. And Kiba will be the team captain. Sakura, your dismissed. Kiba, I want to give you some details about the mission." Sakura bowed and left in a flourish.

"Kiba, this mission might or might not be dangerous, that is why I am sending Sakura." She tells me this as she hands me a scroll with all the mission details. I understood that much. She was a very strong fighter, so I would have help in that department, and she was a very good healer, should I or Akamaru get injured, so I had help in that department. But why would it be dangerous?

"I don't understand what you mean."

"This crime boss is unknown, so we don't have in records in the Bingo Book about him, nor can we look him up. But we do know that he has ties with the most deadly ninja that are in the Bingo Book. S ranked criminals." She said gravely.

"So are you saying that he might have hired muscle?" I asked, confused.

"That's exactly what I am saying. And what I am getting at is don't tell Sakura unless it is absolutely necessary."

"Why?"

"Remember when Team Kakashi left to retrieve Gaara from the Akatsuki?"

"Yeah. So? What does this have to do with anything?" I am really confused now.

"What I am about to tell you is _extremely _confidential information. If this got back to the Akatsuki, there is no telling what they will do." She paused, and dragged out the anticipation.

"And?" I have a mission to go on woman! Hurry up! I don't have time for the suspense.

"Do you know of Sasori of the Red Sand?"

"Yeah, he was partners with Deidra."

"With the help of Lady Chiyo of the Sand Village, she and Sakura killed Sasori." A few bugs must have flown into my mouth because my jaw hit the floor.

"You must not tell anyone this information. It is to protect Sakura's life! Do you understand, Inuzuka?" I snapped out of my trance.

"Understood." I nod my head at her and gave her a determined look.

"You're dismissed." I turn and call Akamaru to follow me.

"And Inuzuka." she calls while pulling out her sake.

"Yes?" I call back over my shoulder.

"Don't fail me."

"Yes ma'am." I smile.

"Come on Akamaru lets go." I only stop by my home long enough to tell my mom that I was going on another mission and didn't know when I would be back and to repack my supplies.

"Are you ready Akamaru?" He barks at me and giddily walks ahead of me and waits for me to catch up with his tail wagging excitedly. We make our way to the gates in record time. Sakura is there leaning against the tall wooden gate, waiting for me.

"You ready?" She asks. She pushes off the gate and waits for me to come stand in front of her.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I adjust the straps on my backpack and motion for her to lead the way.

She gives me a funny look and says, "Um, Kiba, I would love to lead the way, but seeing as your team captain and everything, you also have the mission details, such as where we are headed. . ." Boy did I feel like an idiot now.

"Um, right. Heh heh heh. I knew that." I clear my throat and I start leading the way.

"I'm sure you did." She teases me.

"Whatever, Red." I ignore her teasing.

"Red?" Opps. Did I unintentionally give her a nickname?

"Your shirt." I thanked all the Gods out there for my tan skin; otherwise she would have seen my blush.

"Oh." And that was the end of our conversation for the next four hours.

_AUTHOR NOTE:_ So sorry about the wait, but here is chapter three!


End file.
